The ceramic socket has widely usage based on its features of anti-moist, resistant to corrosion, thermo stability and earth leakage protection.
This invention is mainly focus on ceramic socket through screw thread to support lamp bulb, that is, install the screw bulb on ceramic socket.
The previous ceramic screw socket shown in FIG. 1, where in an illuminator is fixed on the proper place through baseboard 3′; the socket 1′ installed on the baseboard 3′ through bearing leg 2′; the socket 1′ is composed by a body 11′ and a cap 12′; the internal lateral of the open-end 111′ of the body 11′ has screw indents to hold illuminators; the cap 12′ fastens on the other end 112′ of the body 11′; the lateral of the end 112′ of the body 11′ (away from the illumination baseboard 3′ and face to the lamp body 5′) has an entrance 113′ for polar wires 4′ ( power line and null line) to enter the socket 1′; wire 4′ penetrated the entrance 113′, entered the socket 1′ and contacts the electric connectors.
The disadvantages of the previous ceramic sockets contain two following points at least:
Firstly, wire 4′ is away from the baseboard 3′ and closer to the shell 5′ of the illuminator, when light up the illuminator, the shadow of the said wire 4′ projected on the shell 5′. The case even worse when multiple sockets 1′ set on a single baseboard 3′, shadows of wires 4′ are disordered and jumbled together to withdraw the appearance. Nowadays, beside the lighting purpose, the appearance of illuminators is importance, sometimes is the most important consideration to users.
Secondly, the wire 4′ comes out of the entrance 113′ and is away from the baseboard 3′ will closer to even toughed the lamp bulb, the case even worse when multiple sockets 1′ are set on a single baseboard 3′. Short circuit and electricity leakage is easily trigged under this environment.
As a result, the previous method requires a new technology to overcome the above defects and inconvenient on the ceramic sockets.